Why?
by Sam Wallflower
Summary: "No habían pensado cómo se sentiría. Ella no fue más que un obstáculo en sus planes, porque no les importó una mierda. No era nadie para ellos". PRECUELA DE: Begin Again. Regalo de cumpleaños para Metanfetamina.


**Para Metanfetamina**: Querida tocaya de cumple, no tenía ni idea de qué escribirte. En un primer momento pensé en algo personal, algo mío. Pero no salía nada. Luego pensé en algo de Harry Potter, pero tampoco salía nada. No sabes que frustrada estaba…

Al final, después de hablar con éstas, decidí hacer una mezcla, y aquí está. Es la precuela de _Begin Again_, aquel one-shot Draco/Pansy que escribí, pero también puede ir aparte, eso ya lo dejo a tu elección.

Espero que te guste, de verdad.

Gracias a **Medusae** por betearlo :)

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo solo juego un ratito con sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Why?<strong>

"_Another tear  
>Another cry<br>Another place for us to die  
>It's not complicated<br>Another love that's gone to waste  
>Another light lost from your face<br>It's complicated_"

'_Autumn Leaves_' by _Ed Sheeran_

* * *

><p>Intentó decidir qué es lo que más odiaba de esta situación. ¿La sensación de culpabilidad y la de humillación? ¿La pérdida de su "novio" y de una de sus mejores amigas? ¿O la traición? Debíande haberlo planeado durante semanas. Debían de haber hablado de ella, de cómo librarse de ella. Seguro que habían planificado citas a escondidas, se habían comido la cabeza buscando una manera de decírselo. Pero no lo habían dicho. No habían tenido la decencia de hacerlo, sencillamente, lo habían hecho delante de sus narices y ya está. Como si la única forma de encarar la situación fuera que ella los pillara con las manos en la masa. No habían pensado cómo se sentiría. Ella no fue más que un obstáculo en sus planes, porque no les importó una mierda. No era nadie para ellos.<p>

Todos esos años de amistad… ¿Habían sido una mentira?

Recordó que cuando iba a tercer curso, Astoria celebró su fiesta de cumpleaños y no la invitó. Llegó a la Sala Común un buen día y Astoria ya no le hablaba, y tampoco los demás. O eso parecía. Daphne, Theodore y Blaise todavía le hablaban, pero Astoria no, ni tampoco las otras chicas del grupo, ni siquiera Draco… Ella no supo qué hacer. Daphne, que conocía bastante bien cómo era su hermana, le dijo a Pansy que debía aclarar las cosas con ella, pero ésta la evitaba como si tuviera viruela de dragón.

—_¿Por qué me hacen esto? —le preguntó a Daphne._

—_No sé qué decirte, Pansy —respondió ella impotente—. Es una de esas cosas que hacemos las chicas, supongo._

—_Pero ¿por qué?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

—_Son celos. _

Pero ella no creyóque fueran celos. Le parecía que era algo más instintivo, como formar parte de una manada de mantícoras cuandoconducen a uno de sus miembros hacia el bosque para que muera.

Fue espeluznante comprobar que una chica no podíavivir sin amigos.

—_Tú no les hagas ni caso —le aconsejó Daphne—. Actúa como si todo fuera normal. Astoria volverá. Ya lo verás._

Daphne tenía razón. Pasó por alto el asunto y el cumpleaños de Astoria llegó y pasó. Como era de esperar, cuatro días después, Astoria y Pansy eran amigas de nuevo.

Semanas después, sin embargo, cuando Astoria mencionó su fiesta de cumpleaños, Pansy se puso como un tomate al recordar con vergüenza que le había dado de lado. Cuando al final le preguntó a Astoria porqué no la había invitado, ella la miró con sorpresa.

—_Pero tú viniste, ¿no?_

_Pansy negó con la cabeza_.

—_Ah… —dijo Astoria—. Entonces sería porque te estabas portando como una idiota o algo así._

—_Mi hermana es estúpida, Pansy — le dijo Daphne después, cuando Pansy le contó lo sucedido—. No sabe ni por qué hace lo que hace. Es absurda._

Pansy lo dejó pasar. Supuso que así era la forma de ser de algunas chicas.

Pero esto… esta traición… ¿así era la forma de ser de algunas chicas?

—Hola —dijo Daphne, que la encontró tumbada en la cama—. Él no ha ido a clase de Encantamientos. Y ella, según me ha dicho Vaisey, tampoco ha estado en Pociones. Deben de sentirse culpables.

—O quizás estén en la habitación de Draco. Follando.

—No puedes dejar que te atormente, Pansy. No puedes dejarles que ganen. Tienes que actuar como si no te importara.

—Pero sí me importa.

—Lo sé. Pero a veces hay que actuar de forma contraria a como la gente espera. Ellos quieren que te vuelvas loca. Quieren que los odies. Cuanto más les odies, más fuertes se harán.

—Sólo quiero saber porqué.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana. Sin embargo, cada vez que veía a Astoria, su corazón se aceleraba y le abrumaba una sensación de pánico, como si su vida corriera peligro. Hacía lo posible para evitarla, lo que significa que la vigilaba constantemente: examinaba los pasillos en busca de su pelo rubio, miraba por encima del hombro para localizar sus grandes ojos azules; incluso se agachaba para observar los zapatos por debajo de las puertas de los compartimentos del baño, hasta Myrtle <em>la Llorona<em> se quedaba sorprendida al verla.

Aun así, se habían encontrado cara a cara, sin querer, en dos ocasiones. En cada una de ellas había soltado una exclamación ahogada y ambas habían apartado la vista con rapidez antes de seguir avanzando como silenciosas Snitchs.

Observaba a Astoria cuando ella no miraba. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Draco y ella ya no se sentaban con el grupo durante la comida. Lo que era un verdadero alivio.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre Draco y tú? —Preguntó de repente Tracey con tono preocupado sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Creía que estabais bien juntos.

La falsedad… la hipocresía… era espectacular.

Pansy la ignoró. Algunas veces se preguntaba si estaba empezando a odiar a todo el mundo. Las únicas tres personas a las que podía soportar eran Daphne, Theodore y Blaise. Éste último había resultado ser un gran apoyo para ella.

Blaise y ella se mofaban de todo el universo_. _Pasaban todo su tiempo libre en el lago. Se reían de lo imbéciles que eran Crabbe y Goyle, del pelo de arbusto mal podado de Granger, de los modales en la mesa del pobretón Weasley y de las ridículas gafas de Potter, por supuesto. Juraron que no irían al baile de graduación porque no era digno de ellos, y luego decidieron que podían ir, pero sólo si iban juntos y vestidos de Dementores.

Blaise era genial. Le hacía olvidar todas sus preocupaciones aunque fuera sólo por un rato.

* * *

><p>Se despertó alterada y furiosa, ya que había pasado la noche soñando que le intentaba lanzar una bludger a Draco a la cara y no lograba acertar.<p>

Se quedó tumbada en la cama hasta el último minuto. No podía creer que todavía tuviera que enfrentarse a esto. ¿Cuándo iba a acabar?

Decidió que necesitaba un cigarrillo antes de enfrentarse a ellos otro día más. Bajó a la Sala Común despacio, casi con desgana.

Al parecer, Draco tenía la misma necesidad. Estaba allí, en el gran sofá verde, sentado con Astoria. Y con Blaise.

—Hola —saludó Pansy con aire indiferente.

—Vaya, menos mal… —exclamó Blaise nervioso—. ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

—No —contestó ella con los ojos entornados—. ¿Tú tampoco?

Astoria ni siquiera le había mirado todavía.

—Tomad de los míos —dijo Draco, que le ofreció a Pansy su paquete. Ella lo miró con recelo mientras cogía un cigarrillo. Él sacó su varita, y le ofreció fuego.

—Gracias —le dijo sin mirarle. Inhaló y expulsó de inmediato una nube de humo.

¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí? Por un instante tuvo la vaga esperanza de que quisieran pedirle disculpas, de que Draco dijera que cometió un error, que lo que ella vio hace un par de noches no era lo que ella pensaba. Pero, en lugar de eso, colocó un brazo sobre la muñeca de Astoria y le dio la mano. Los ojos de su ex amiga la miraban mientras su boca dibujó una sonrisa incómoda.

Era una prueba. Intentaban averiguar hasta dónde podían presionarla antes de que explotara.

—Bueno… —Draco se giró hacia Blaise—. Astoria me ha dicho que cuando acabemos este curso tienes pensado entrar en la academia de Aurores…

—¡Venga ya, tío! Cierra el pico, anda —dijo Blaise. Tiró el cigarrillo y se marchó.

Pansy tiró el suyo y le siguió, sin mirar a Draco y Astoria.

Blaise le estaba esperando fuera.

—Sólo tengo una cosa que decirte —dijo mirándola seriamente —: Olvídate de él. Malfoy no vale la pena.

—¿Qué te parece lo de Draco y Astoria? —le preguntó mientras empezaron a caminar. Siempre que pasaban tiempo juntos, ambos evitaban el tema.

—Creo que esto es Hogwarts.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Significa que no tiene importancia. Es el colegio: un desagradable aunque relativo corto período de tu vida. Dentro de cinco meses, ninguno de nosotros seguirá aquí. Dentro de cinco meses, a nadie le importará.

_Nadie_ _«era»_mucho decir. A ella le _«importaría»._

Le siguió escaleras arriba hasta el Gran Comedor. Cuando se sentó en la mesa, oyó murmullos.

Merlín. ¿Incluso los novatos de primer curso se habían enterado de lo que había ocurrido entre Draco y ella? Esto era peor de lo que pensaba.

De pronto, no pudo soportar más cuchicheos. Sin pensarlo, hizo algo que jamás había hecho con anterioridad, pero que siempre había deseado hacer: cogió sus libros, se levantó y se marchó.

Así sin más, sin despedirse de nadie.

Se sintió bien.

Fue hasta el hall y salió al exterior, donde le recibió el viento fresco.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Y en ese momento tomó una decisión.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

**Besos,**

**Sam Wallflower**


End file.
